The invention relates to an airbag module in a motor vehicle the airbag module comprises an airbag, which can be inflated by a gas generator, and which unfolds flat. The airbag is arranged underneath a window pane of the motor vehicle and, in the inflated state, positions itself in front of the window opening. An airbag module of this type is particularly suitable as a side airbag module to protect a vehicle occupant in a side impact or in a rollover.
An airbag device which, in the folded state, is accommodated in a space in a door or in the passenger compartment in an armrest to the side of a vehicle occupant, is known from DE 42 23 620 A1. A gas generator inflates the airbag in the event of an accident. The inflated airbag occupies a space between the vehicle occupant and the door or the side wall of the vehicle so that the airbag catches the vehicle occupant in the event of an accident, protecting him/her from injury.
An airbag device of this type, also called a side airbag, is activated in the event of high lateral accelerations, which are detected by an acceleration sensor. If these acceleration values exceed a limit, a gas generator, which is triggered in a very short time and inflates the airbag with filling gas, is activated. During the inflation process, a covering or lining tears open at a defined location and opens the path for the airbag being filled with gas.
In the event of an impact, the airbag then protects the occupants from vehicle-body parts and broken glass and from sliding out a destroyed window.